Animal Mermories
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: When Bucky thinks animal's hate him, but soon the conversation takes a walk down mermory lane.


Don't own Marvel

Steve and Bucky are in the kitchen talking

"Animals hate me" Bucky said putting his head on the counter. He knew they hated him because he looked scary to them

Steve places a hand on his shoulder"No they don't hate you, Goldie likes you." Steve said trying to cheer his friend up

Bucky looks at Goldie making the fish gulp and swim into his home staying hidden."See the damn fish is scared of me." Bucky said pointing at the fish since it didn't help at all

"That's because you wear that mask and have a knife." Steve added picking up his knife and puts it in the cutting board.

Bucky holds up a spatula"Even when i have a damn spatula, the damn fish is scared"Bucky said getting frustrated at the thought

The rest of the avengers come in

"What's the matter with Bucky?" Natasha asked Steve seeing that Bucky had his head on the counter hearing him groan.

"He's upset, he thinks animals hate him because of the way he looks and does." Steve replied rubbing his friends back trying to comfort him

Natasha sits down next to him putting her hand on his shoulder"They don't hate you Bucky" Natasha said trying to cheer him up the best she could

Bucky lifts his head up with an angry expression on his face" Then why do they attack me,Growl,and hiss at me?" Bucky asked Natasha doubting her words.

"Their scared and have to act in self-defense." She replied trying to justify her point trying not to yell

"When i didn't do anything" Bucky said getting up

"It's not like that they think you are trying to attack them." Natasha justified trying to make him believe her words.

"Then explain this." Bucky said lifting up his shirt to show teeth marks and scratches on his side

"Ooh, that looks deep." They said in unison as they looked at the scars on his sides.

"I was attacked by a bear! when i didn't do anything!" Bucky yelled putting his shirt back down

"How did that happen?" Tony asked wondering where he got the marks

Bucky sighs"It happened when i was still working for HYDRA." Bucky replied calming down

In the North American Forest

The asset and Brock are walking through the forest doing their mission when Brock see's a baby weasel.

Brock taps the asset's arm and points at the borrow"Watch this" Brock said walking over to the weasel

The Baby weasel backs up and Brock smiles"Boo!" Brock yelled making the baby weasel cry for it's parents

Brock stands up next to the asset and laughs"The little thing is crying isn't that cute." Brock laughed not noticing the pair of eye's that was looking at him

The asset looks at the eye's and looks at Brock. Brock looks at the eye's making his eye's grow wide when the mother weasel jumps at his face while the asset moves to the side. The weasel claws and bites him while he tries to get it off his face. The asset chuckles and watches as Brocks moves back and froward through the forest crashing and falling through the forest.

"Get it off!Get off!"Brock yelled still trying to get the weasel off

The Asset chuckles and watches Brock while his arms are crossed when he feels something grab his foot and pull him into the cave. Brock finally get's the weasel off of him and looks at the cave hearing a roar and a yell which was the asset's. The asset crawls out but gets pulled back in.

"Отстань от меня!" The asset yells kicking at the bear trying to make it let go of his foot. The bear grabs his side not letting go of his side. The asset pulls out his gun and shoots the bear in the head making the bear fall down along with him. He opens the jaw and slides himself out and stands up feeling the pain on his side, he lifts up his shirt and see's the blood coming out his side. He holds his side and walks out the cave his expression was angry.

Brock looks at him while he walks past him"What happened to you?" Brock asked walking with him

"Я был нападения медведя" The asset said walking away from him as he followed

The flash back ends

"And that's what happened" Bucky confessed to his friends who were listening to his story

"I've been attacked by a bear too." Clint said

"Can't wait to hear that story" Tony said drinking out a cup filled with coffee

Sam raises and eyebrow "How did you get attacked Clint?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Natasha knows as well." Clint replied a little upset

Natasha looks at Clint"Yeah i remember it was awhile ago" Natasha said trying to think about it

"It was when me and Clint were on a mission" Natasha recalled

In The North American Forest

Clint and Natasha are walking into the forest finishing the mission. They keep walking

"Can we rest for a second Tasha?" Clint asked stopping and looking at Natasha walk past

Natasha looks back at him"Keep going we're close to the target." She replied as she walked through the forest

Clint puts his hand to her"Wait Tasha let me rest my lungs are killing me." He informed trying to signal her to stop as he sit's on a log

Natasha stops and turns around and walks over to him"I thought you could handle this?" She asked putting her hands on her hips

Clint looks at her"I could but i didn't know we had to hike 200 miles just to get to the point we are right now." Clint replied"How many miles do we have left?"

Natasha looks at her communicator"We have 95 miles left." Natasha replied sitting down

Clint groans putting his head back and then puts it down"Why so long!" Clint complained

Natasha pats his on the back"Stop complaining it's not the first time." She said trying to get him to stop whining

Clint leans on the log and feels it moving and slip from under him."Hey did you kick the log?" Clint asked

"No i didn't i been over here all this time" Natasha replied

Clint looks and see's a teen bear run off"I was sitting on a bear why didn't i feel the fur?" Clint asked looking at Natasha

She shrugs at Clint"Don't know maybe your ass was numb." She said

Clint stands up and gets pulled into a cave, all you could hear was his yelling and a bear roar

"Clint!" Natasha yelled

Clint runs out with his clothes ripped and his boot gone running away from a bear and climbing up a tree not knowing the bear could knock over a tree, the tree shakes and Clint falls down and rolls on the ground while the bear jumps on him and try's to bite his head off but bites his arm instead. Clint yells in pain and watches Natasha jump the bear and shocks it making it fall down and moves it out the way and helps Clint up

"You ok?" Natasha asked helping to a log

"The Bear attacked me because of that stupid bear." Clint replied holding his bloody arm

"Let me wrapped that wound up to stop the bleeding" She said taking a cloth from his clothes and wraps the wound

"We have to go back to SHEILD your badly wounded." Natasha said helping him walk

Flash back ends

"And that's how i got this" Clint said lifting up his sleeve showing the bite marks

"Oooh God that's bad." Tony said looking at it closely

Clint puts it back down" Yeah tell me about it and it still hurt when someone shoots it.'' Clint said

"Tell me about it i was attacked by a moose while i was on vacation with Pepper,Happy and Rhodey" Tony said recalling the thought

"So what happened?" Sam asked

"I was at my cabin resort and we went hiking and had a picnic." Tony said

In the woods

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy are hiking on a trail enjoying the air and nature of the forest when they stop for lunch

Pepper pulls out the blanket and the basket" All right let's go and eat." Pepper said

Tony and Rhodey sit down while Happy pulls out a wine bottle and pours it into 4 cups" A Toast to vacation!" Tony said making a toast

"A Toast!" They said putting their cups up and putting them together

They eat and drink for awhile and notice their out of wine.

Tony tips his cup and not a drop came out" Shit, we're out of wine!" Tony said

"What are we gonna do about it?" Happy asked"We can't go to the resort it's too far."

"Then i'll pick some berries and make it the old fashioned way." Tony said getting up and grabbing his backpack and walking through the forest looking for some berries. He reaches a bush full a purple berries Tony pulls out a device"Jarvis are these berries ok to drink and eat?" Tony asked

"No sir they are safe to eat but may have a bad after taste." Jarvis replied

"Oh well take it or leave it." Tony said taking a few berries about to put them in his bag when a Moose looks at him

"Hey there big guy, i'm no harm and will be out of the way." Tony said backing up slowly

The moose stomps it's feet and makes grunting noise's as Tony put the berries into his bag and starts to run as the Moose charges at him.

"OH SHIT RUN!" Tony yelled

The mooses hits him making him flip and hit his head on a rock, blood dripping out of his head

His friends hear some yelling noise from a distance and look at a some brushes moving."Tony is that you?" Rhodey asked going over to the bush along with Pepper and Happy

Tony jumps out the bush making them jump back and look at Tony"Tony were are you going?" Pepper asked looking at him

Rhodey see's an angry moose running after him"I see what he's running from" Rhodey replied

"Someone set up a trap!" Tony yelled

"Let's go guys." Rhodey ordered getting a rope and gives it to Happy"When i say now pull the rope"

"Ok i'm ready." Happy said

Tony runs towards Happy and Rhodey and jumps over the rope,"Now!" Rhodey shouted pulling the rope along with Happy

The mooses falls and Rhodey and Happy ties the mooses legs together.

Tony goes over to them catching his breath"Thanks guys i owe you one." Tony said

Rhodey pats him on the shoulder"No problem Tony anything for a friend" Rhodey said

Pepper looks at his head"Oh my god Tony your head!" Pepper said touching his head

"I need to go back to the resort i'm bleeding in the head, if we don't i'll bleed out or black out." Tony said walking back on the trail

"Ok Happy and Pepper can you pack up the stuff while i'll take Tony back to the resort" Rhodey said

"Ok we'll meet you there." Pepper said packing the stuff

Rhodey takes Tony back to the resort to fix his wounds."You really have to be more careful when we hike." Rhodey advised

"Yeah be sure of it next time." Tony said holding a towel on his head to stop the bleeding

End of flash back

Pepper comes in and looks at Tony"Has it heal yet?"

Tony touches his head"Yeah it's healed" Tony replied

"That's great Tony!" She said happily and leaving the room

"Yeah mine was more than that i was hit by a Antalope and a Zebra in one day." Bucky said

"And i was attack by a Cheeta" Steve added

"How was that worse?" Tony asked

"Just shut up and listen and you'll see" Bucky replied"I remember a long time ago Steve was still small and didn't have the serum in him, we were in Africa and we were helping the soldiers with HYDRA and met up with an old friends named Ford and Johnson." Bucky said

In Africa 1938

Bucky and Steve walk into the camp and notice wounded soldiers at the nurse's tent.

"You ok man?" Bucky asked

"Yeah i'm good you know HYDRA they love to make things hard for ya." Ford replied

Johnson comes into the tent with an arm cast"You know it pal always are and always will be." He said sitting down

"Yeah, who's this little guy?" Ford asked looking at Steve and his size which was uncommon for a person to be

Bucky pulls Steve close to him and wraps his arm over his neck"This is my best pal and war buddy Steve Rogers since we were kids." Bucky replied

Ford puts his hand out" Nice to meet ya Steve the names Ford" Ford greeted

Steve shakes his hand"Nice to meet you Ford." Steve said letting go of his hand

"I'm sergeant Johnson" Johnson greeted

"Nice to meet you" Steve said

"So now what are we suppose to do?" Bucky asked

Johnson leans on the pole that held up the tent"Don't know the General ain't said anythang yet." He replied

"Well i think he did say something about us telling you to meet up with him in another camp." Ford said giving him a note

Bucky takes the note and reads it and puts it in his pocket" Ok shall we be going?" Bucky asked

"We shall" Ford and Johnson replied going to a car

Ford goes towards Berko who was guarding the car"نحن بحاجة إلى اقتراض هذه السيارة" Ford said

"You do not have clearance to drive this car" Berko said

"The general said we had to see him in camp last" Ford added

"Fine you can take"Berko warned"You must be careful when driving in the animal may jump"

"we will." Ford said getting the keys and getting into the jeep with his three friends and driving down the road heading to the camp

"What did he say after he let us get the car?" Johnson asked looking at Ford

"He said watch out for animals." Ford replied

"Shouldn't we be concerned about that?" Steve asked looking at Ford

Ford remove the hood"Na we're fine trust me." Ford replied

"Should we put the hood back on like for birds or something?" Bucky asked

"Like i said we're good don't worry" Ford replied

"What ever you say Ford" Bucky said looking at the scenery of the African plain with all the animals.

Bucky nudges Steve in the shoulder"Look Steve" Bucky said pointing at a pack of Lions with cubs

Steve looks at him and see's what he was pointing at"Look at the cubs they are so small" Steve said

"They are pretty cute." Bucky said

"Yeah they are the little guys" Steve said

"Hey look Antalope and a Cheeta" Johnson pointed out

The three friends look at the animals"It's just a bunch of Stupid animals that smell and don't do anythang important" Ford said

"They are apart of the circle of life and we eat them as well" Johnson said

"Yeah whatever as long as i have my Ribs,Steak and porkchops i'm happy" Ford said

Bucky notices that the animals are getting closer than before"Is it me or are they getting closer?" Bucky asked

"They are, GET THE FUCK DOWN CHIMP FACE!" Johnson replied pulling Fords head down while Bucky grabs Steve and dunks. The Antalopes jump over the jeep making it rock. They slowly lift up and look around for a bit when a Cheeta runs at the Jeep and make them dunk while the Chetta jumped over their heads.

Bucky lifts his head up"We're good there gone" Bucky said when an Antalope jumps and hit's Bucky in the head along with a Zebra

"Holy Shit Barnes is down!" Ford yelled going over to him

"Yo Barnes you ok?" Johnson asked turning on his back looking at his face

"Look at the pretty colors and the sparkles" Bucky said being knocked in the head hard

"James wake up! Don't do this to me pal wake up!" Johnson yelled shaking him

"W...W...What?" Bucky asked looking around and sitting up"What happened?"

"You were hit by a Fucking Zebra and Antalope,since i don't know how the Fuck a zebra came here?!" Johnson replied

Bucky rubs his head"BY A WHAT!?" Bucky yelled looking around

"You were hit by a fucking Zebra and Antalope" Ford replied

"I was? Now i hate animals they always do something bad and hurt someone but i swear if any of them get Steve their going extinct" Bucky said

"Let's get going already" Ford said

They keep driving"Can we stop here i have to go to the bathroom" Steve said

"So you have to go and piss?" Johnson asked looking back at him

"Yeah but you don't have to use the word piss." Steve replied getting out of the car and heading to a bush

"Don't go too far Steve" Bucky said

"I won't i won't be long." Steve said walking off

Steve looks for a bush to pee in and finds one. He unzips his zipper and uses the bathroom looking around him to make sure nothing was next to him

he didn't notice a Cheeta over top of him. He zips his pants back up and looks up and see's a growling Cheeta.

Steve slowly backs up"Good Kitty, Nice kitty" Steve said

The cheeta jumps off the tree and approches Steve. Steve look at the car and starts running making the Cheeta run after him. The Three boys look in Steve's direction and see him running towards them

"What's wrong Steve?" Bucky asked seeing him jump into the car and hang on to Bucky

"Che...Che..Chee..Chee..Cheeta!" Steve yelled

"Where?" Ford asked looking around

They see the Cheeta running at them"Yeah i see drive Chimp Face!" Johnson yelled

"Don't call me that you fucking idiot!" Ford yelled driving as fast as he could.

They drive as the Cheeta follows behind trying to get Steve. It grabs Steve's uniform trying to pull him out the car when Bucky grabs him and pulls him back in the car but it was a tug of war.

"Bucky help!" Steve yelled trying to hang on to him the best he could

"Hang on Steve!" Bucky yelled

"You know what Skrew this!" Ford said hopping to the back and jumping the Cheeta making it let go of Steve and Bucky grab him back into the car

He takes the wheel and looks back"What the Hell are you doing Ford?!" Johnson asked

"Go i'll be fine get to the general!" Ford replied

They drive off and make it to the general, they get out and report to him

"Welcome sergeant Barnes, Corpral." The general greeted shaking their hands

"Thank you sir." Bucky said

"Johnson where is Sergeant Ford?" He asked

"He's fighting a Cheeta sir." Johnson replied

"That Bastard always doing something risky.'' He said

They talk for awhile then they head out sitting on the ground waiting for Ford

"He's a sick Bastard!" Johnson yelled throwing a beer bottle on the floor

Bucky puts his hand on his shoulder" He'll come don't worry" Bucky said

Ford comes his clothes slightly ripped and his face dirty"I'm back!" He yelled going over to them

Johnson slaps him in the face"Why the hell did you do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" He said

"You missed me? I though you said you hated my guts?" Ford asked

"Don't put words in my mouth i'm just glad your ok." Johnson replied

"Thank you for saving my life Ford it was very brave of you." Steve thanked

"No problem anything for a fellow soldier."Ford said saulting

Steve saulted back, Bucky calls Steve over and they head inside

"Don't pee in the savannah ok Steve?" Bucky asked

"Ok i won't" Steve replied

End of Flash back

"Their you go you have your flash back." Bucky said

"I have a story as well." Natasha said

"Let's hear it." Sam said

"I was swimming to get to a SHIELD boat to fight off some raiders who raided the boat that was full of SHIELD information and was attacked by a Great white shark." Natasha said

"I remember that it was pretty bad." Clint said

In the atlantic ocean

Natasha,Clint and a team of agents they get on the boat and get rid of the raiders getting the things they needed they jump off the boat and swim to the shore when Natasha feels something rub against her.

"What was that?" She asked stopping and looking around

"What was what?" Clint asked stopping and looking at her

"Something touched me" Natasha replied trying to look and see what touched her

"I didn't see anything." Clint added"Let's go" he starts swimming off

"Ok i'm coming" She said swimming towards them when she went under the water

Clint turns around looking for her"Natasha?Natasha!" Clint yelled looking for her

Natasha swims up gasping for air"Clint help!" She yelled before going back under the water

"Natasha!" Clint yelled going under the water looking for her.

Natasha feels what was grabing her and feel a dorsal fin she struggles to get air"Clint Shark!" She yelled punching the shark on the back trying to make it let go of her leg. She pulls out her gun and shoots the shark in the head making the shark lets go and drift off blood was surrounding her. She struggles to swim to Clint and keep herself up,Clint swims over to her and helps her to shore. She yells in pain falling down.

"Natasha are you ok? what happened?" Clint asked sitting her down

She holds her leg that was leaking blood"Oh my God! Natasha hold for me stay awake" Clint said picking her up bridal style and going to the car sitting her on the seat of the car

"Someone give me a cloth now!" Clint yelled

He takes a strip from his clothes and wraps it around her leg"Go back to SHIELD now!" Clint yelled

"Yes sir" A agent said driving back to SHIELD, Clint tries to keep her awake

They drive back to SHIELD and Clint picks her out bridal style and runs into SHIELD trying to get to the emergency room"Help! Agent Romanoff is down!" Clint yelled running into the emergency room and putting her on the bed

"Hang on Natasha hang on." Clint begged as the doctors came an operated on her to get the blood to stop and remove the sharks teeth

Flash back end

"And that's how it gave me this." Natasha said lifting up up her pants leg showing the teeth marks

"OH GOD! That looks bad." Tony said

Natasha pulls it back down"Yeah so it's hard to wear bikini's and swimsuits." Natasha said

"I have many tales but to sum it up i was attack by Blood hounds and was saved." Thor summarized

"I was attacked by a chimpmunk just because it wanted by peanut." Sam said

"Well at least those memories are long in the past," Steve said"So don't worry Bucky animals don't hate you it's in their nature to protect themselves and babies"

"I see now but does it count if it's a person?" Bucky asked

"What do you mean?" Steve asked

"Nothing." Bucky replied walking away

Steve get's up a follows after Bucky"Bucky!" Steve yelled

Everyone laughs and follow behind Steve and Bucky laughing and talking

The end

Hope you enjoyed and read more of my stories thanks and don't forget to request,follow,and Favorite me and my stories! see you soon

Hope you enjoy thanks for reading

Don't forget to check out my other profiles and you can make request for stories

Я был нападения медведя means: I was attacked by a bear

Отстань от меня means: Get off of me


End file.
